criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Nation
Shadow Nation is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixtieth case of the game. It is the forty-fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in South America. Plot The Bureau went to Luzaguay after tracking one of SOMBRA's videos to the country. As Luzaguay was a secretive nation, Carmen and the player looked for information at the City Hall, only to find the body of President Adolfo Herrera, who had been shot with a sniper rifle. -written constitution, with a threat from the killer to the president on the left.]] Elliot intercepted a message from the resistance, which proved that Luzaguayan government was being supported by SOMBRA. Later, Dupont found out that SOMBRA itself had written the Luzaguayan constitution. Furthermore, resistance leader Sebastian Morales took militia leader Pedro Torres hostage and threatened to kill him, but he was detained in time. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest Vice President Valentina Silva for the murder. After denying involvement, Valentina admitted to the crime. Adolfo's regime excluded the elderly from public benefits like medicine, as they were considered a waste of resources. Valentina could not stand her mother's death after she had become elderly and ill. Blaming Adolfo, she sniped him from the surveillance post to take power and ensure common well-being. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 30 years in jail for the murder of Adolfo Herrera. Post-trial, Michelle and the player interrogated Francisco Ramirez to find out about Adolfo's ties with SOMBRA. Francisco said that SOMBRA had funded Adolfo's campaign, allowing him to easily win the elections. Searching for clues in the President's office, the team found a tablet that (per Elliot) contained a message revealing that Adolfo and a SOMBRA agent were going to meet at Machu Picchu in Peru in two days. After Carmen and the player reunited Eva Reyes with her missing sister Constanza, Elliot impersonated Adolfo to contact the SOMBRA agent and arrange the meeting in Machu Picchu. The Bureau then headed to Peru to intercept the agent. Summary Victim *'Adolfo Herrera' (shot with a sniper rifle in his office) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Valentina Silva' Suspects FRamirezWorldEditionP.png|Francisco Ramirez VSilvaWorldEditionP.png|Valentina Silva PTorresWorldEditionP.png|Pedro Torres SMoralesWorldEditionP.png|Sebastian Morales EReyesWorldEditionP.png|Eva Reyes Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer takes Gabalium. *The killer knows the Luzaguayan Constitution. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C160S1A.png|President's Office C160S1B.png|President's Desk C160S2A.png|Surveillance Post C160S2B.png|Air Vents C160S3A.png|Rebels' Huts C160S3B.png|Vegetable Garden Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate President's Office. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Sash, Drone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Adolfo Herrera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Francisco Ramirez) *Ask Francisco Ramirez how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored) *Examine Faded Sash. (New Suspect: Valentina Silva) *Inform Valentina Silva of the murder. (Prerequisite: Faded Sash unraveled) *Examine Drone. (Result: Surveillance Footage; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Surveillance Post) *Investigate Surveillance Post. (Prerequisite: Drone unlocked; Clues: Coat of Arms, Bullet Box) *Examine Coat of Arms. (Result: Luzaguayan Militia's Coat of Arms; New Suspect: Pedro Torres) *Question Pedro Torres about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Coat of Arms identified) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Gabalium) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rebels' Huts. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Cardboard, Bag, Cap) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (New Suspect: Sebastian Morales) *Inform Sebastian Morales of the murder. (Prerequisite: Torn Cardboard restored; Profile updated: Sebastian has military training and takes Gabalium) *Examine Bag. (Result: Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (New Suspect: Eva Reyes) *Ask Eva Reyes about the bloody knife. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope) *Examine Hair in Hat. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00) *Question Francisco Ramirez about being at the camp. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Francisco has military training) *Investigate President's Desk. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Open Book, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Luzaguayan Constitution; Profiles updated: Francisco knows the Luzaguayan Constitution, Valentina knows the Luzaguayan Constitution) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Valentina's Video) *Interrogate Valentina Silva about her video. (Prerequisite: Valentina's Video found in unlocked Cellphone; Profile updated: Valentina has military training and takes Gabalium) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Pedro Torres why he came to the camp. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vegetable Garden; Profile updated: Pedro has military training, takes Gabalium, and knows the Luzaguayan Constitution) *Investigate Vegetable Garden. (Prerequisite: Pedro interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Locket) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Luzaguay Map) *Question Sebastian Morales about the rebels' plan. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored; Profile updated: Sebastian knows the Luzaguayan Constitution) *Examine Open Locket. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (09:00:00) *Ask Eva Reyes about the locket. (Prerequisite: Engraving analyzed) *Investigate Air Vents. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Bag, Canteen) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Open Bag) *Examine Open Bag. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Canteen. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (3/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (3/6) *Ask Francisco Ramirez about the country's history. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate President's Office. (Prerequisite: Francisco interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Encrypted Tablet) *Analyze Encrypted Tablet. (06:00:00) *Help Eva Reyes find her sister. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil) *Investigate Rebels' Huts. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clue: Sack) *Examine Sack. (Result: Guiro) *Examine Guiro. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Seek information from Pedro Torres. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Surveillance Post. (Prerequisite: Pedro interrogated; Clue: Constanza Reyes) *Reunite Constanza and Eva. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Post investigated; Reward: Revolutionary Cap) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is the one of two cases in the World Edition in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case. **This is one of only four cases in the game thus far, the other three being Death by Crucifixion (Case #7 of Grimsborough), Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay), and Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition). *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested based on the canon of the case. *The Sovereign Democracy of Luzaguay resembles different states. **Its naming conventions follow Paraguay and Uruguay, fellow South American countries. **It is similar to North Korea, which is also known for its isolationism and intolerance of outside contact. Furthermore, the official names for both countries ("Sovereign Democracy of Luzaguay" and "Democratic People's Republic of Korea") are known to be wrong in practice. **It is governed similar to the World State in Aldous Huxley's ''Brave New World''. Both states rely on a drug that distracts people from the degradation imposed on them by the state. **The rebels' camp in the countryside of Luzaguay is heavily implied to be similar to (if not the same as) Easter Island, a territory of Chile. *The language used in the Luzaguayan constitution contains parts of three different languages—French, Latin, and Esperanto. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America